<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OUR HAPPY ENDING by tryingsoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874303">OUR HAPPY ENDING</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingsoul/pseuds/tryingsoul'>tryingsoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama, Hybrid Child (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Samurai, Smut, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingsoul/pseuds/tryingsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended. Victors have been hailed and now the losers have to pay. But destiny has something else in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Kuroda/Tsukishima (Hybrid Child)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Years ago, Hybrid Child ruined my holidays - Kuroda and Tsukishima's story in particular. Now, I'm determined to give them a happy ending. I saw theories where they said Takano and Onodera were reincarnations of Kuroda and Tsukishima but I want to give them a happy ending in their lifetime because they deserve all the happiness in the world. But I still love you Nakamura-sensei!</p><p>I hope you guys will enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“The young general will commit seppuku by dawn tomorrow.”</p><p>Kuroda was not expecting anything good from this war. But now that it has ended, the pain of losing is getting bigger.<br/>
</p><p>The soldier who gave him the message continued his report with a low voice. It was loud enough for Kuroda to hear but his mind chose to think about the person who’s about to die. The war is over. Their clan lost and now, Tsukishima must pay for that.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroda’s memories of him filled his mind. All of those times that he made Tsukishima mad and all of those times when he showed Kuroda his smile – all of those moments will be nothing more but a memory.<br/>
</p><p>He stood up. The wounds in his body seemed to have healed for a moment – adrenaline helping him forget the pain. Kuroda felt numb physically. But his heart was throbbing with fear and anger. He ran out of his room. The other soldiers who saw him shouted for him to come back. Those words were nothing but muffled sounds for Kuroda, but he knew what they were thinking.<br/>
</p><p>They have all given up.<br/>
</p><p>It took Kuroda a couple of minutes to arrive at Tsukishima’s house. He ran to his room as voices of people telling him to stop echoed behind. Two guards were standing outside Tsukishima’s room. The desperation was evident in Kuroda’s voice when he shouted Tsukishima’s name. But no response came. The guards tried to stop him when he came near the door.<br/>
</p><p>Kuroda lost count on the number of times he shouted Tsukishima’s name. He was feeling hopeless. Just as he was about to kick the door, it slid open. As the gap widened, he saw a smiling man wearing a plain white yukata. He got angrier.<br/>
</p><p>How can he smile when he’s about to lose his life?<br/>
</p><p>Punching him would probably make Kuroda better but his urge to hug this man was somehow greater. He felt his emotions swell as the thought of seeing Tsukishima for the last time took over his mind.<br/>
</p><p>The guards stepped aside to let Kuroda go inside their leader’s room.<br/>
</p><p>“I’m glad to see that you’re fine, Kuroda,” Tsukishima said gently.<br/>
</p><p>Now what? Kuroda thought. He came here full of fear and anger because he was about to lose the man he loves but he does not even know how he can save him.<br/>
</p><p>“You can’t change my mind,” he continued with the same gentle voice, but his eyes were serious. They were no longer smiling. “The safety of our clan will be guaranteed if I do this.”<br/>
</p><p>Kuroda’s emotions finally got the better of him as he pushed Tsukishima to the wall. The young general’s eyes closed as his back hit the wood with a loud thud. “Safety?” Kuroda growled, his hands clenched against the white yukata just below Tsukishima’s neck. “What are you talking about? That is not the reason why you’re doing this.”<br/>
</p><p>This is wrong.<br/>
</p><p>“All you want to do is escape.”<br/>
</p><p>This is not what I wanted to say, Kuroda said to himself.<br/>
</p><p>“You don’t know how to handle this, so you want to die a heroic death to look good.”<br/>
</p><p>What am I saying?<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima pushed him away. His eyes wet with tears. “Then what do you suggest that I do?!” He shouted back. “I’m the only general left! I’m the only one who can commit suicide! You of all people should know that!”<br/>
</p><p>The anger inside Kuroda vanished when he saw Tsukishima dropped on his knees, tears soaking his yukata. This is not what he wanted. He always wanted him to smile but why does he always end up doing the opposite all the time? He knelt in front of him. Since they were young, Kuroda was always weak to his tears.<br/>
</p><p>“I can’t lose you,” he said softly. Tsukishima raised his head to look at him. Kuroda gave him a smile. “How can you be so thickheaded? How can you not notice that I like you?”<br/>
</p><p>More tears fell from Tsukishima’s eyes. “What should I do?” He asked. Kuroda wrapped his arms around him. It felt so good that for a moment they forgot about their problems.<br/>
</p><p>But that moment did not last for long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Destiny can be unforgiving sometimes. But love finds hope in situations where most people may think to be hopeless.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter two, humans. I will definitely give them the happy ending they deserve. I just made up the poem and I don't really write poems. Please go easy on me. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of running away kept on replaying inside Kuroda’s head. There was no other way and the ticking of the clock was not helping him think properly. Just an hour before sunrise – a mere sixty minutes before the person he loves will commit suicide.<br/>
</p><p>Tsukishima insisted that Kuroda go home the night before. The wounds carefully bandaged all over his body were starting to open.<br/>
</p><p>You need to rest - those were the last words Tsukishima said before he sent his childhood friend home. But after hearing how Kuroda truly felt, he was sure that he was more than a childhood friend for Kuroda. This made him happy. The euphoria he was feeling was enough to ease the fear of dying. But this blessing comes with a curse.<br/>
</p><p>Ever since they were young, he was always admiring Kuroda from afar. He was everything that Tsukishima was not. Envy – that was what he wanted to feel towards Kuroda but every moment they spent together made him realize that he can never get jealous of him. Admiration became Tsukishima’s bridge to spend more time with Kuroda. However, admiration came in many forms and it was not long before it blossomed to love.<br/>
</p><p>Now that both of them knew each other’s feelings, it was inevitable to feel happiness. But the world does not revolve around love and joy alone. Pain, suffering, anger, fear – there will always be moments when they have to face these things.<br/>
</p><p>The morning sun finally made its way inside Tsukishima’s way. It’s time.<br/>
</p><p>The journey to the enemy’s camp only took half an hour. Kuroda did not show up. With his stubbornness, Tsukishima thought that he might try to stop him again. But thankfully, he did not. Seeing him just before his death might change Tsukishima’s mind. He might choose his own happiness instead of his clan’s safety. Just considering the idea is a disgrace.</p><p>“Everyone raise your heads,” Tsukishima said.<br/>
</p><p>They were outside the camp’s gate. No one uttered a word or made a sound but his subordinates immediately followed their leader’s last command.<br/>
As if on cue, the gates opened, and a group of soldiers escorted them inside the estate.</p><p>War begets no victor<br/>
Death may be my master<br/>
Pain and suffering embracing my heart<br/>
But your smile remains in my soul</p><p>This was the death poem Tsukishima prepared for the ceremony. When they were children, seppuku was already taught to them. But it never occurred to him that he will have to do it himself.<br/>
</p><p>The soldiers escorting them turned to a corner and opened a door to reveal a wide room. There were only a few people inside. The generals of the enemy clan lined up at the right side of the room, each of them seated with their knees together and backsides resting on their ankles. Their leader seated at the center. A man in his mid-forties sat the same way but the authority radiating from him can let even a child guess that he is the leader.<br/>
</p><p>His face was expressionless, but Tsukishima lost interest in him as he saw another man behind. Pale blue eyes settled on Tsukishima’s eyes for a moment before focusing on the man seated at the center.<br/>
</p><p>No wonder Kuroda was not at his house to stop him. He was already here. Tsukishima almost laughed at this thought. A little smile escaped from his lips.<br/>
</p><p>But as to whether this changes anything, there is no guarantee yet.<br/>
</p><p>“Sit down, young man.” Despite showing no expression, his voice was gentle – no trace of austerity that one may find in a ruthless leader.<br/>
</p><p>“Death may not be your only option,” he continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When hope's all lost, miracles sometimes find ways to change things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, I can rest easy. They finally have their own happy ending in my world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea of escaping death – the thought became more like an illusion than a reality for Tsukishima and Kuroda but love may sometimes make way for a few miracles to happen. </p><p>You need to rest.</p><p>Kuroda did not want those words to be Tsukishima’s last. There was no way that he will let the only person he loved be taken away from him especially that he just blurted out his true feelings for him. </p><p>But how?</p><p>It was half past midnight. The moon was not visible, but the stars scattered on the night sky was a beauty to behold on its own. Kuroda was walking back to his house. Fatigue was slowly taking over his body with the adrenaline wearing out. He was too exhausted that it took him a while to realize that the voices he was hearing were not just sounds of leaves blown by the wind.</p><p>An ounce of energy surged inside him as Kuroda followed the source of the voices. His little eavesdropping led him to the entrance of the forest a few meters to his right. The young man was not accustomed to eavesdropping considering that he paid no interest to most of the things around him. But tonight, something told me him that this was an exception. </p><p>He settled behind the slender trunk of an old Hinoki tree when he saw two figures talking at the foot of a large Cryptomeria tree – just a couple of meters from where he’s standing. Kuroda did not need to take another look to know the person talking. It was the same voice who gave the commands of their enemy clan during the war – the leader of the samurai clan who claimed victory during the war that ended days ago. </p><p>His voice sounded formal but gentle - the loud and dominant traits he heard during the war were not present. </p><p>“That’s not something that you should be worrying. You’ll get sick over such a trivial matter,” he said.</p><p>“I know,” a voice softly answered. “But you are the leader of our clan…” the voice trailed off.</p><p>Kuroda took the liberty to take a look at the other person. What he saw was a beautiful individual - long, ebony hair was tied up in a ponytail, eyes were a lighter shade of brown. This person was beautiful alright, but Kuroda was sure of one thing. This person was a man.</p><p>The way that the clan leader looked at him made Kuroda think that he was no ordinary soldier. He knew what those soft gazes meant. The admiration as the leader’s hand caressed the beautiful person’s face was enough to prove that Kuroda’s theory was right. </p><p>There was no way he was wrong. Afterall, he knew those actions well.</p><p>“You need to have a successor, Takasugi.” The beautiful person exclaimed in a low voice. “And you can’t have one if you stay with a man like me.”</p><p>The last words were muffled and was followed by a heavy sigh. </p><p>Homosexuality was not unusual in this era, but leaders of clans are, inevitably, expected to produce an offspring to succeed their blood line. Leaders who had same-sex partners still marry a woman from a prominent family to have a child of their own. These same-sex partners later became more of a concubine.</p><p>Looking at the situation in front of him, an idea came to Kuroda’s mind. If this turns out well, this could be the only way he can save Tsukishima without jeopardizing their own clan. If they want a child, they will have a child. But the next problem would be how to tell them his idea. Will they even believe him? </p><p>“I know you’re hiding behind that tree,” Takasugi calmly said but the sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard.</p><p>So much for thinking on how to talk to them, Kuroda thought to himself.</p><p>He came out of his hiding place and stepped closer for the couple to see him clearly. “Forgive me, Sir. It is not my intention to listen to your conversation,” Kuroda said. He can be ill-mannered in front of Tsukishima but he knew when to show respect.</p><p>“You must understand that I find it hard to believe that what you said is the truth, young man,” the leader retorted but now with a voice full of dominance. “Especially that you came from an enemy’s clan.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Musashi was calm and Kuroda was thankful that he was not one of those hot-tempered samurais who slashes anything they see without reason. He was not a famous and well-respected samurai for nothing.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I understand.” What he said was reasonable, but he was not wasting this opportunity to save Tsukishima. “But I’m trying to save the person I love and I will do anything for you to give me a minute of your time,” Kuroda continued with determination.</p><p>Takasugi lowered his sword and for a second Kuroda thought that his expression softened. “Speak. I will give you a minute. Make sure that this is worth my time.”</p><p>Kuroda bowed down to show the leader his gratitude and wasted no time to explain to him his plan.</p><p>“I can give you a child of your own.” </p><p>The couple did not respond but the surprised look on their faces urged Kuroda to continue with his explanation. </p><p>“I am an inventor and over the year I have found a way to create an artificial human.” Kuroda paused to let the thought sink in them. “They are neither machines nor dolls.”</p><p>Still no response from them. </p><p>“They grow just like a human being. It would be like raising a child of your own. But this child will grow to be a reflection of the love you give them. This means that the child may not grow well if the love you showed him was not enough or the exact opposite may happen,” he continued.</p><p>“Young man,” the leader interrupted him. “Your idea is absurd.”</p><p>“But so were yours when you told the generals about your plans,” the beautiful person snapped. He reached out to hold Takasugi's hands. “Let him finish, please.” His partner gave a sigh but did not utter a word.</p><p>Seeing that he will no longer be interrupted, Kuroda continued. “They can feel human emotions. They have a mind of their own. Basically, they can do anything that a human can do. Even their bodies are close to being that of a human’s. I am fully aware that this may sound absurd. But I have already made a prototype months ago. I have made some tests, but it will take another month to fully complete it.”</p><p>Kuroda’s heart was beating so fast. It was not because of the fear of dying in the hands of the enemy or the fear of possibly making things worse for his clan. It was the fear of wasting the one opportunity he had to save Tsukishima. </p><p>“Your young general is weak when it comes to physical battles. But I must commend his cleverness. It was unfortunate that he had to pay for the stupidity of his superiors.” Takasugi spoke gently. It was as if he didn’t want another life to perish because of the war.</p><p>“His body is weak, Sir. He is clumsy and self-centered at times. But his family’s position pressured him to push past those things. His lack of physical strength did not stop him to play the role given to him.”</p><p>“And that’s how you fell in love with him,” Takasugi blurted out Kuroda’s thought. The middle-aged man gave a laugh as Kuroda widened his eyes. </p><p>Before he can respond, the leader continued. “You love him, alright. Do not even try to deny it. I’m not judging you. I mean, I am in no position to judge you.” He sounded like a father giving his son an advice. “Don’t get me wrong. I still find your idea to be absurd. But show me what your love can do.”</p><p>The beautiful person smiled at Kuroda. He was not going to mess up this one chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months after, they are finally living the life they both deserve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted them to have sex so I made one bonus chapter where they have sex. Thank you for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful day. The sun greeted his house with its usual radiant glow. One may not believe that a war just changed the lives of the people living around him months ago.</p>
<p>And that he was about to lose his life if it weren’t for a little miracle that happened.</p>
<p>“Tsukishimaaaa!” A man exclaimed, his voice just above. “Look out!”</p>
<p>But the damage had been done. Tsukishima was not fast enough to dodge the water cascading above him. When he lifted his wet head, he saw a glimpse of a bucket being pulled inside the window. </p>
<p>He stared at his clothes which were now drenched in cold water. The white yukata was now clinging to his body.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Kuroda said from behind. “I didn’t know you were there.” His voice was far from being sorry, though.</p>
<p>Tsukishima turned, his face fuming with anger. The tint of red coloring his face. “Do you really think that I will believe you?! You did this on purpose!”</p>
<p>If I did it on purpose I would have poured all the water inside the bucket, Kuroda thought. But he knew too well that Tsukishima will not listen to that reason.  </p>
<p>Kuroda took one look on Tsukishima and was immediately proud of what he just did. Pouring water on him was not a bad idea at all. It was, in fact, a brilliant one.</p>
<p>“Say Tsukishima,” Kuroda said in a low voice. “Wouldn’t it be bad if you stay like that?” He took a few steps toward him before continuing in a sultry voice, “We need to take a bath.”</p>
<p>The red-faced Tsukishima stepped back. “Wha-what, are you saying? What do you mean ‘we’?” He was not even wet. Why does he need to take a bath, too? Is he planning to give me a bath? I’m old enough to do it myself. He can’t keep on treating me like a child. – Tsukishima thought. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Kuroda hummed mischievously while closing the gap between the two of them. He reached for the bucket on his feet, lifted it, and poured the remaining water on him.</p>
<p>Tsukishima’s eyes widened but this just made Kuroda’s grin bigger. </p>
<p>“Now, we need to take a bath.”</p>
<p>There was no time to object since Kuroda was already dragging Tsukishima inside and down the bathroom. With a click of the lock, Tsukishima became aware of the situation he was in. He tried to run but Kuroda’s grip on his wrists was strong. He was pushed against the wall and, in less than a second, Kuroda’s hands were beside his head, caging him.</p>
<p>The intense gaze that landed on Tsukishima’s eyes made his heart skip a beat. Kuroda lowered his head until his lips were a few inches from Tsukishima’s ear. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispered. “I am very happy that you are here with me now.”</p>
<p>He is being unfair right now, Tsukishima thought. How can I stay angry at him if he does this? </p>
<p>He strongly believed that Kuroda indeed planned all of this from the start. There was no way he accidentally poured water on him. But the fast beating of his heart made Tsukishima ignore these thoughts. Months ago he would never guessed that this will happen. He hugged Kuroda tightly before replying. “I love you, too. Thank you for giving me another chance to live.”</p>
<p>The hug surprised Kuroda in one way and another. As he hugged Tsukishima back he can feel his growing erection touch his lover. The yelp that came out of Tsukishima’s lips confirmed this feeling. </p>
<p>“Can we do it now?” He said, his head resting on Tsukishima’s shoulders. </p>
<p>No response. The silence was deafening. The only sound Kuroda heard was that of his own blood rushing to his head.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll be gentle,” he continued and, as if waiting for those words, Tsukishima nodded.</p>
<p>Kuroda wasted no time in getting the two of them naked. He was given permission to do it and he’ll make sure both of them will be satisfied.</p>
<p>He groaned as his hands roamed on Tsukishima’s body. His pale skin, his pink nipples, and his half-hard erection – he wanted to taste all of them. But it was not only him whose eyes are full of lust. <br/>Tsukishima’s gaze lowered on Kuroda’s hard erection as he wondered how such a huge thing can fit inside him. </p>
<p>“Do you like what you’re seeing?” Kuroda teased him. </p>
<p>Like? Tsukishima thought to himself. That would be an understatement. Kuroda’s toned arms and abdomen – oh how he wanted to run his tongue all over them. </p>
<p>Lust can be a scary thing at times.</p>
<p>Tsukishima licked his lips, eyes landing on Kuroda’s gaze. “I love it,” he whispered.</p>
<p>That was the last straw. Kuroda groaned as he kissed Tsukishima’s lips. He started slow but as Tsukishima opened his mouth to grasp for air, Kuroda invaded it with his tongue. Both of them entwined their tongues, tasting and feeling each other’s desires. </p>
<p>Kuroda’s hands lowered to stroke Tsukishima’s erection – now hard as rock. He grabbed his lover’s hand and brought it down to stroke his own. Tsukishima groaned on Kuroda’s lips as the pleasure increased with every stroke.</p>
<p>Kuroda broke the kiss and knelt. His heavy breathing sent shivers down Tsukishima’s core. He looked up to meet the half-lidded eyes of Tsukishima. With a playful look on his eyes, he took his lovers erection inside his mouth. </p>
<p>A loud moan filled the bathroom. </p>
<p>“K-Kuro..da..ahhh” Tsukishima panted. Both of his hands grabbed Kuroda’s head. “S-stop!”</p>
<p>He was only answered by a growl. Kuroda was now sucking his urethra as his hands massaged the remaining parts. After tasting precum, he proceeded to lick the underside of the tip of Tsukishima’s erection. He flicked his tongue a couple of times causing Tsukishima to grab his head harder, his moans getting louder. </p>
<p>He’s close, Kuroda thought. The throbbing on his erection is stronger than before. </p>
<p>With one hard suck, Tsukishima came on Kuroda’s mouth. He gave him no chance to catch his breath as Kuroda spread Tsukishima’s semen on his fingers and inserted one finger inside his lover’s behind. This earned a loud groan and whimper at the same time. Tsukishima’s head fell back against the wall. </p>
<p>Another finger was added and both were moving in and out of Tsukishima, each thrust getting rougher. </p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” Kuroda said. His eyes never left Tsukishima’s face - those half-lidded eyes full of lust, lips partly opened, cheeks flushed in red. He can’t get enough of it. Just when he thought that there was nothing more seductive than Tsukishima’s expression, his finger landed on his lover’s prostate.</p>
<p>His moans became screams and his eyes were now fully closed as the pleasure took over his face. </p>
<p>Now, this is more seductive, Kuroda thought.</p>
<p>Tsukishima’s erection was hard again. But Kuroda wanted him to ejaculate with his behind alone and that’s what he was going to do.</p>
<p>After finding his most sensitive spot, Kuroda proceeded to stroke the same spot with more force. </p>
<p>“K-Kuroda…this..this is t-too m-much.” Tsukishima’s back was now slouching. His hands on Kuroda’s head is the only thing that kept him standing up. Without pulling his fingers out, Kuroda stood up, his other hand supported Tsukishima to let him stand properly. </p>
<p>Kuroda kissed him hard, biting his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. Then he continued moving his fingers inside Tsukishima’s behind. The ecstasy from all these made Tsukishima come after a few seconds. Kuroda drank all his moans as his lips continued to explore Tsukishima’s.</p>
<p>“Can I put it in?” Kuroda’s hoarse voice echoed inside the bathroom making it sound more tempting.</p>
<p>But Tsukishima had other plans. “No,” he answered. He walked past Kuroda to the area where the soaps and shampoos are placed. “We’re going to take a bath first.” Tsukishima faced him and grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you’re getting back on me for what I..did,” Kuroda groaned as Tsukishima’s hands roamed around his body, spreading soap. His back was facing Tsukishima and every time he tries to touch him, Tsukishima’s hand would glide over his erection a few times. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kuroda.” He kissed his back before smiling. Teasing him once in awhile is quite amusing. His back muscles were contracting every time Tsukishima stroke his erection. These movements were enough to make him harder. </p>
<p>“You’re hard, too. Just let me..ugh..p-put it in…” Kuroda inhaled deeply as Tsukishima’s hands massaged his balls. </p>
<p>“But we have to rinse you first,” Tsukishima replied sheepishly. “Stay there for a while.” He proceeded to get a bucket of water. He poured it on Kuroda to wash away all the bubbles of soap in his body. A few more buckets and all the soap and shampoo are gone. </p>
<p>By this time, Kuroda was already panting hard. He was reaching his limit. But he didn’t want to push himself in without his lover’s permission. This was driving him crazy. But the feeling of Tsukishima’s tongue running along his back made him crazier. </p>
<p>“Yep, all clean!” Tsukishima exclaimed. “Let’s get you inside the tub.” He pulled Kuroda to follow him inside the tub. The hot water made him feel better but the need to release was still there.</p>
<p>“You really hate me, don’t you,” Kuroda said. He was pouting. This was new even for Tsukishima. Seeing him pout made all those teasing a worthwhile experience. The giggle that came out of Tsukishima made him sulk more.</p>
<p>Kuroda’s back was resting against the other side of the tub while Tsukishima was in front of him. The water was just above Kuroda’s waist, the tip of his erection a little visible. His heavy breathing made the muscles of his abdomen seem tauter and more sexual. </p>
<p>“Can I lick you?” The question was out of nowhere. But Tsukishima did not realize that Kuroda saw this as an opportunity to get back to him. </p>
<p>The smirk plastered on Kuroda’s face was too roguish for Tsukishima not to notice. “Only if you let me inside you,” he retorted.</p>
<p>Tsukishima gasp as Kuroda’s hands started kneading his behind. His calloused fingers gave him a different sensation now that they’re both submerged in water. It wasn’t long before he was moaning as Kuroda’s finger slipped inside him hitting his prostate. </p>
<p>“I’m all yours to lick,” Kuroda whispered by Tsukishima’s ears before he bit his earlobe playfully. “If you let me in.”</p>
<p>“F-fine…”</p>
<p>In less than a second, Kuroda was pushing inside Tsukishima, his lover on top of him. The sight was too much for him and before even thinking of the consequences, he roughly pounded against Tsukishima. </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for?” He teased him. “You can start licking me now.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima’s response was a combination of a moan and a groan. Words were impossible for him at moment. His prostate was being hit harder than ever. It was taking a lot not to collapse on top of Kuroda. Every thrust seemed rougher than the first and the pleasure shot through his erection which was now bouncing up and down against Kuroda’s abdomen. But if he thought that Tsukishima’s going to take all these teasing without fighting then Kuroda’s in for a surprise. </p>
<p>“K-Kuroda…” Tsukishima whispered by his lover’s ear, voice sultry. Then, suddenly, he tightened his behind making Kuroda inhale sharply. </p>
<p>When Kuroda’s thrusts became gentler, Tsukishima started moving on his own, alternating between tightening his walls and squeezing Kuroda’s balls. He did all of this while licking his neck and shoulders. </p>
<p>Kuroda chuckled amidst all his growls and groans. “You really are too seductive for your own good.”</p>
<p>There was no time for Tsukishima to retort as his mouth was immediately enveloped by Kuroda’s lips. As if this was not enough for him, Kuroda gripped his lover’s behind and started to pound roughly against him – again. But this time, Tsukishima has nowhere to run. </p>
<p>With all these pounding and licking coupled by the stimulation of hearing each other’s moans, pants, and groans – both of them reached their climax together.</p>
<p>Kuroda licked Tsukishima’s lips as it parted to gasp for air. The euphoria filling him up almost made him cry. </p>
<p>“I am so happy that you are with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Clan Leader and the Beautiful Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short story on the clan leader's ordinary day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the fourth time that Takasugi would be disturbed from his sleep but you can blame him for it. The person behind his door did not even bother to knock before entering his clan leader's room. The fusuma made a loud thud as it collided with the wall.</p>
<p>"TAKASUGI!"</p>
<p>The clan leader just rolled to the other side of his bed, his ruffled hair covering his eyes. When the person saw that his breathing was still calm and Takasugi had no plans of waking up, he tied his long black hair with a determined face. He was going to wake him up even if it means pushing him off the bed.</p>
<p>He gently lowered his head by Takasugi's ear, careful not to make the slightest sound. Then in a soft and sultry voice, he whispered, "Shinsuke."</p>
<p>It was enough for Takasugi to open his eyes in an instant. But his hair was in the way. The person, unaware that Takasugi was finally fully awake, brushed Takasugi's hair in an attempt to surprise his leader.</p>
<p>But Takasugi was a step ahead of him. He grabbed the person's hand and pulled him with enough force to let his back rest on the bed. The person's long black hair was beautifully splayed against Takasugi's white bedsheet - some of the strands falling on his surprised face.</p>
<p>"You're getting really good in waking me up, Katsura," Takasugi said, his voice still hoarse. He leaned down to rest his head on Katsura's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I was thinking of pushing you out of your bed," Katsura answered, his surprised face morphed into an annoyed one.</p>
<p>"You know that won't work."</p>
<p>"I know. I've had years of experience."</p>
<p>The two of them stayed on that position for a minute or so. As Takasugi's body adjusted to Katsura's warmth, his head decided to go back to sleep.</p>
<p>"Don't sleep!" Katsura shouted angrily but his hands softly patted Takasugi's head.</p>
<p>"I love you." Takasugi hugged him tighter. </p>
<p>Katsura did not respond. Instead, he hugged Takasugi back. </p>
<p>"Do you think the young man can do it?" Takasugi asked his lover, his head still on Katsura's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I don't know. What do you think?"</p>
<p>"Don't ask me. I wouldn't have given him a chance if not because of you," Takasugi answered him in a muffled voice.</p>
<p>"Liar."</p>
<p>"You're beautiful."</p>
<p>Katsura could feel the heat rising on his face. He will never get used to Takasugi's compliments. </p>
<p>"You're strong. You're compassionate. You're kind-hearted." Katsura decided that getting back at him was not such a bad idea. Though, he meant every word he said.</p>
<p>"If this is your way of getting back on me, it's working. It's working very well." Takasugi raised his head to look at Katsura, a tint of red coloring his cheeks. </p>
<p>"You know, I think you're just doing this so that you can stay in your bed longer," Katsura retorted with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>A mischievous smirk formed on Takasugi's mouth. "You're welcome to stay with me." He gave him a small kiss on the nose.</p>
<p>Katsura was about to respond when a knock came. </p>
<p>"Takasugi-dono, a man named Kuroda is here!"</p>
<p>Takasugi and Katsura looked at each other. They were about to know the answer to their question.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>